WallE, hybridization
by Blood Maelstrom
Summary: There are stories with robot Wall-E and Eve, and others with both as humans. But how would it turn out if Wall-E was the human, and Eve was the robot? Warning: Wall-E actions and personallity under speculation.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is Maelstrom, or more specifically Blood Maelstrom.

This is my second story that I am working on, and if I must say myself, I'm quite excited. The movie Wall-E deeply moved me, and the other Fanfictions based off of Wall-E inspired me to make my own! Thank you for your advice Whoadrep08, without your help and hopefully more help to come, this new fanfic probably wouldn't be possible.

And now, with much hope, I present you all with:

**Wall-E, mixed scenarios.**

_Out there.._

_There's a world outside of Yonkers.._

_Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby.._

_There's a slick town, Barnabyyy_

_Out there.._

_Full of shine and full of sparkle!.._

_Close our eyes and see it glisten, Barnabyyy.._

_Listeeen. Barnabyyy!..._

…

…_._

…

…_-ride through town.._

With a breath of air he hoisted a compacted cube into place, continuing the row of similar compacted trash cubes.

_..-In one of those new horse drawn open cars_

Listening to his favorite tune he turned to the side and reached over, picking up another cube, maneuvering it to its fate like all its other dirty little brethren.

_We'll see the shows at Delmonico's.._

_And we'll close the town in a whirl.._

_And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!..._

With the last cube finally set in place, he let the breath of satisfaction deep in his lungs burst out. Walking away from the complete row of cubes, he set his hands on his hips, looking far into the orange-colored horizon…

...And the hundreds of feet below him.

With a nervous glance down he turned away and picked up his trusty trash compactor by a leather strap and hoisted it over his shoulder, almost forgetting the shopping cart he brought along with him all the way up here.

Looking at it in slight wonder as to what happens next, he decided to just leave it where it is, he completed this trash skyscraper, he won't ever have to come back up again. As he attempted to maneuver past the cart he stumbled and bumped into the cart, sending it flying off the trash tower. After quickly regaining his courage from the close call he looked over and followed the poor things' one way trajectory to hurt..

CRASH. He shivered.

Moving back from the edge he backed up against the wall of cubes, feeling much safer with something to steady himself with as he made his dangerous way back down.

'_At last..'_ He thought as he took his last step off of the trash skyscraper. The sweet, sweet ground was his to walk for yet another day.

_squeak _

Huh? He looked down at the location of the sound and immediately smiled. Hal was waiting for him loyally in the exact spot he told him to stay before he began his climb. He knelt down and offered his pet a hand, Hal scampered on and continued up his arm, stopping at his shoulder to feel him with his abnormally long antennae. He chuckled then burst into laughs as Hal took his playfulness further and zipped about in his rusty brown shirt.

His name was Wall E. He didn't know his real name, but when he was younger with whatever was left of his fellow workers, his nickname was Wall-E, the very same name all the workers were called. He tried not to think of it often, but the past always did come back to haunt him in one way or the other. Aged at 24 and standing at a healthy 5'9", bordering 6', this was probably the _only_ thing actually healthy looking about him, his face was covered in dust and filth from lack of bathing, but his features like his cheeks weren't too round or too sharp, just right. Not one spot of his body was clean, and his brown ruffled hair wasn't left out when it came to showing signs of poor hygiene. He wore a tattered and faded gray shirt with dust covered brown cargo pants, accompanied with a black leather jacket that had a messy fur collar, he honestly liked that about his jacket, maybe the tussled spikiness of it was wolf fur maybe?

Many gadgets adorned his body, a gray breathing mask that looked just like the one in Tom Clancy's Vegas 2 (just for reference) and a utility belt that was nothing more than something similar to a police officers, but definitely home-made. It carried all the necessary things he could need. A few of them being a splitting laser and binoculars (they look similar to Wall-E's optics). Thinking back to Hal, he was the closest thing to a friend he has, and to be perfectly honest he didn't know cockroaches could live as long as Hal has, who has followed Wall-E around for over 2 years.

The little guy must be mutated from the environment, maybe that's why.

Averting his attention from his loyal pet he picked up his shovel he left with Hal and dusted off his pants. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt he was forgetting something as he began to walk down the street.

He froze.

Running back he snatched up his lunchbox. Never again!

The sky began to turn a deeper shade of orange, noticing this he rechecked his self for any missing items and began his walk through the city.

_Buy N Large is your superstore; we got all you need and so much more._

Wall-E strolled right past the BnL bank and 'Advertisement city', the annoying tune that has accompanied him his whole life as he walked down this path through the area. Having listened to it a thousand times, it doesn't catch his attention anymore.

_Too much garbage in your face? There's plenty of space out in space! BnL starliners leaving every day. We'll clean up the mess while you're away!_

More holograms, same as yesterday.

'_The jewel of the BnL fleet, the Axiom.'_

Wall-E stopped in his tracks and looked up at the massive hologram taking place, certainly not a new one, but an aggravating one.

'_Spend your five-year cruise in style, Waited on 24 hours a day by our fully automated crew. While your captain and autopilot chart a course for nonstop entertainment, fine dining, and with our all-access hoverchairs, even Grandma can join the fun. There's no need to walk!_

_The Axiom. Putting a star in executive star liner.'_

His shoulders slumped, the date on the hologram dating over 700 years. The pang of loneliness began to surface...

The hologram faded as the Axiom launched, leaving nothing but the very same launch pad in the distance, old and rusted. But not all was left behind, next to the abandoned site and within reach was his home sweet home, perched on the end of a cut-off highway. Resuming his walk Wall-E began to approach his home. Pulling a lever, the ramp known as the door started up with a mechanical whir and came down. He stepped inside, he was home.

Shelves upon rotatable shelves were filled with objects of all sorts, one could say this was an over sized toy box, but to him this was his treasure chest. Flipping a switch the Christmas lights of both white with pink and purple colors blinked awake, giving the truck a warm homely feel.

Sighing to himself he pressed an indoor button, the ramp whirring back up into place. Kicking off his old boots and slipping off his old jacket and brightened up at the thought of what was waiting for him. As he stepped over to the other side of the truck he lifted the lever to an old toaster, an ancient cassette popping out into his hand. Not wasting a second he slid it into a cassette player and extended a magnifier, a cool contraption that magnified the little screen and audio of his mp3 player that displayed the cassette recording.

Humming the tune of the very song being emitted from the cassette playing he sat down on a thin makeshift mattress and massaged the soreness from his feet.

The scene of people dancing in the street to 'Put On Your Sunday Clothes' switched to 'It Only Takes a Moment', noticing this Wall-E stopped and turned to the screen, his humming diminishing.

'_That it only..'_

Wall-E moved off the mattress and onto the floor before the screen, staring deeply with lost and lonely eyes into the screen, a woman and man looking into each others' eyes and holding hands.

'_Took a moment…'_

Still staring intently, he reached for his belt and retrieved his binoculars, clumsily and absent-mindedly setting them on a nightstand toward the screen and hit a record button.

'_To be loved…a whole life…looong..'_

With lonely puppy dog eyes he looked at his hands and brought them together..

He sighed when the recording ended and got on his feet, his lunchbox looked like it needed a cleaning. Reopening the ramp to the already darkened night, he began to smack the open box onto the ramp and cleared it of any chunks of dirt and dust sticking on the bottom, Hal scampering around minding his own business. His aloof mind allowed him to wander his

His breath taken away, he reached over for his binoculars and hit the record button again up into the hole in the heavens.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-_

'huh?..' His mind was shaken from his reverie by the familiar alarm and beeping light on his binoculars. Removing them from record and looking into them he scanned the horizon, quickly finding what he was looking for, a dust storm blowing from the direction of the city. With relative ease it quickly engulfed all the trash skyscrapers and metal ones alike. Aware of the imminent danger he smacked the box a few more times onto the ramp and snatched Hal into his hands as he shuts the ramp to his truck as the storm begins to reach for his truck. With practiced routine he grabbed his breathing mask and latched it onto his lower face, covering his nose down to his chin. He took a deep breath. When dust storms came strolling in, all the toxic substances that settled down into the ground are blown around again into the atmosphere for all to breath and suffocate.

Now safe from the dust and his lungs supplied with filtered air, he relaxed back onto one of the shelves with a tired low breath, the breathing mask echoing the sound of an astronaut breathing in his suit. He opened his eyes halfway, not really looking at anything, just opening them, as he remembered another detail about himself. Lifting his arm and setting his hand onto his chest.

His problem.

Lifting his shirt to shoulder level, everything became clear. Since he was young, back when the few descendants of the people who couldn't afford the outrageous price of a starliner like the Axium and other such people stayed behind, they have told him he was an unlucky child to be exposed to too many unhealthy conditions. There was still few descendants of workers like him know as Wall-E's when he was young, but they all died out, he was the last of his kind left. Basically, his immune system became wrecked.

And so, the best doctors available, or how many was left of them, fixed him up. Technology was still just barely good enough to pull it off, he got a prosthetic implant into his body that produced the vital things an immune system would, it reacted in harmony with his body like it was designed to. The only visible thing on his skin though, was a tiny solar panel. It wasn't glued or attached to his skin directly, but expertly stitched with stitches that were barely felt. Never the less, he always had to charge sometime if he didn't want to become a wreck.

Sighing out yet again, he closed his eyes.

Something tickled his ear….he ignored it but something tickled him again, causing him to sneeze.

Ah..of course..he forgot to feed Hal, he always did tickle his nose with his antennae when he was hungry..

Reaching into one of the shelves Wall-E retrieved a snack cake and opened it, setting it down for Hal to indulge. Wasting no time or effort Hal quickly darted into the cakes creamy interior.

Wall-E shivered at the sight..Hal really does get into everything's innards.

Yawning into his hand he crept to the mattress and climbed on, 'It Only Takes A Moment'replaying. Soon after closing his eyes, the song woo'd him to sleep.

'_To be loved..a whole..liiife..looong..'_


	2. Chapter 2

the story.

Here is the second chapter of Wall-E, Mixed scenarios.

'_italics'_ = thoughts/song

"uuurgh" = normal speech

**Bold = sound effect**

A dim sound..dim but audible..

_Beep, beep, beep.._

It wasn't like the weather detecting alarm..it was more subtle..but all the same just as alarming and familiar.

Beep, beep, beep…

His eyes began to open drowsily, it was almost impossible, they felt so heavy…He groaned weakly after unlatching the breathing mask from his face.

With all his might, he attempted to get up off the mattress. Managing to sit up and get off the bed he only managed to fall face first to the floor seconds later with a groan.

"Uuuuurrgh.." Wall-E stumbled through the truck, finally reaching his boots. After many failed attempts to put them on, they finally managed to slip his feet in and opened the ramp to his truck. He squinted as the light filled up the truck, and steadily walked outside.

Afterwards Wall-E climbed up onto the roof of his truck and removes his shirt, letting the sunrays hit the solar panel stitched onto his chest. Basking in the sunlight, Wall-E could feel himself getting better already!

A strange tune sounded off as a battery meter on the solar panel hit it's max. With renewed vigor Wall-E slipped on his shirt and hopped off the roof of his truck, walking back inside to retrieve his things for a new day.

'_jacket..'_ He reached for his jacket and slipped it on. '_binoculars..' _Reaching for said tool he latched it onto his utility belt. '_lunchbox!'_ The thought made his stomach growl, reminding him he hasn't eaten anything for nearly 24 hours since last morning. Opening a snack cake for himself he snacked on it as he got his priceless trash compacter and shovel. With all tools on his person, he stepped outside and closed the ramp behind him, breathing in the fresh trashy air.

Hal followed closely behind him, scampering along as best as his multiple legs could take him.

Wall-E felt refreshed, he is going to do his job just like his predecessors, it's all he has.

Finally setting foot off the bridge since his wake-up routine he stops in his place, digging the shovel into the ground. '_Where to start….'_ Was on his mind. He was already done with Sector NA-032, in a two months as expected, now to begin newly on Sector NA-033. Removing his shovel from the ground he began his trek off the bridge and to the trash plains, where there is nothing but piles of trash just waiting to be compacted and aligned. He definitely felt good was what he was thinking as he arrived at his destination. Swinging his compactor over and onto the ground, he shoveled a nice amount of trash into the box and pressed a button. The box immediately started compressing the trash with ease. Within a few seconds it was done and it opened up, ejecting the compacted trash cube. Moving it aside he shoveled a new batch into the compactor and pressed the button. For no explainable reason, Hal zipped into the compactor as if he saw a snack cake hidden in the trash, but it was too late..

"W-..wait, Hal!" Wall-E stuttered…_**crunch**_

'_This can't be happening..'_ Was what was running through his mind as he stared woefully at the compactor. '_I killed my friend..I-..I'm all alone now..'_ Kneeling silently down besides the compactor as it ejected the trash cube, Wall-E continued to stare, even when a brown mini cube seemed to fall off it.

He leaned in closely..Just as he feared..that was Hal, the bent antennae poking out of its brown cube-shape said it all..Wall-E was about to hang his head down in sadness but suddenly the cube hopped up and snapped back into his cockroach shaped Hal.

Wall-E Immediately grinned and pet Hal with his index finger. '_good boy.'_

After compacting a dozen more cubes in the next 15 minutes he decided to roam around in search for treasures, this was one of the things he looked up to every day. Digging through the piles of trash he lifted up a strange cloth. Inspecting it with a curious and confused expression, _'female….utility belt?..'_ was his guess after apparently using them as sunglasses..didn't work out. Letting his aloof curiosity move on he tossed the bra into his lunchbox. He was now on top of a trash hill, digging his arms deep down into the hill. Yanking back the object of his curiosity he sat back as he examined it. There were strange pieces of metal dangling from a single metal ring, giving the object a jerk he was amused by the jingle of the keys. Examining further he found it had buttons, he pressed one.

BEEPBEEP

His head shot around to stare at the strange sound _'ooooh..'_ The keychain flew into his lunchbox.

Wall-E was enjoying himself, he's never found so many things in one day, he just had to continue rummaging. What he found next looked strange, a thin piece of wood with a strange shape, with a rubber ball attached to the wood with a string. "paddle….ball.." Wall-E slowly read on the side of the wood.

Giving the paddle a jerk the ball started to bounce and hit his face repeatedly. "ow! Owowowow!" He rubbed his face with a groan. Paddle ball went nowhere near the lunchbox.

Continuing his curious antics he came across a blue velvet box. Examining it he opened it, surprised to see a metal ring with a pretty stone on it, and two oval deep blue ones surrounding it on each side. For a strange reason, he just couldn't throw it away, and pocketed it. Many random objects soon began to fill his lunchbox, the compactor long forgotten. After wrestling with a newly found and now empty fire extinguisher, Wall-E resumed the frame of the new tower; starting with a perfect square. After hours of work, half of the square was finished. Exhausted, he fell back onto his butt and took a long drink of his water bottle.

Letting out a quenched sigh he smiled. '_done for the day..'_ He gathered his things after slapping the dust from his rear, and kneeled down for Hal, offering him a hand. "Hop on.." Hal didn't hesitate and did so, perching himself on Wall-E's shoulder and squeaked. Satisfied with himself for the day Wall-E began his walk home, navigating through the hills of trash he'll compact one day..one day. Wall-E took his time as he walked, he wasn't in a rush. Even though today was just like any other day he felt satisfied. Those thoughts allowed him to relax into his mind and took in all the things around him.

**Crunch**

The sound of paper made itself known under Wall-E's boot. Normally he wouldn't pay attention to such a silly thing, but he needed something to direct his attention to. Upon further inspection he found it was a newspaper, and a pretty old one at that. It was dated some 600 years ago. Once he directed his attention to the main page, he didn't look at anything else.

'BnL extends life on BnL labor workers, but NOT us!'

'BnL CEO Shelby Forthright has but only one thing to say, "If the lives of our workers are doubled, then we'll need twice as less workers from now on. Not enough enhancing is available for all of the public.", forthright says. Speculations say that any worker of BnL, known as Wall-E's, from now on will have DOUBLE the life of normal humans. Enhancing is reportedly quite humane-'

Wall-E only stared in surprise; he didn't know of this, does this apply to him? It should..He's Wall-E after all. He felt special, but at the same time, deep down, something was nagging at him. '_A longer life alone'_ came out of nowhere from the depth of his mind. He had mixed feelings, but decides to just leave it at that, whatever the case is. Wall-E looked up at the sky, it was mostly cloudy, but not late yet. By the time he had finished working it had only just passed the hottest time of the day, so he all the time in the world to use. The sudden thought made him slump his shoulders slightly and sigh.

Turning his head to Hals' direction, he did something he doesn't do very often, he spoke.

"W-what…what do you think-..Hal?"T he question was shaky, he hasn't spoken such a direct sentence for months..no..maybe years, over a decade even. Even with those thoughts in mind he still felt it was longer than that. The voice was masculine, it wasn't a middle-aged mans masculine voice, it was of a young man's. Hal was surprised himself, for he looked around as if he didn't know it was Wall-E. In the end Hal could only do his version of a confused shrug. Dropping the newspaper, the new news, which was very, very old, was now old news again. Wall-E nodded and resumed his walk back to his precious home, the only place where he belonged. Along the way he remembered that despite things, he still had quite some time to use for himself, should he continue his treasure hunting? He pondered in the depth of his mind, thinking it over vigorously. Besides, what would he do if he DID decide to do something? Rummage for more treasure? He does that every day; he can always continue tomorrow, so why continue today. The topic of whether to do so or not do so was forgotten, now it was just what WOULD he do if he decided yes? Organize his truck?

As those things were being questioned in his mind, he walked past something he never seen before in his route to his home. Walking back a few paces he observed it, a building? The door was open, what might be inside? He thought..

The choice wasn't his to choose, Hal already jumped off his shoulder and began to scamper towards the building. Alarmed Wall-E chased after his friend.

As Hal slipped in Wall-E wasn't too far behind, just a few seconds later Wall-E walked in and tried to see through the darkness, a single window that was slightly boarded up by plywood let in a few rays of light that illuminated the dust from the books that was floating in the air. His eyes adjusted and found himself in a huge room, full of shelves upon shelves of books. He..He knows what this is..what..what did they call it again?..um..Li-..Lib-..Library! Library yes! With this new information he wondered what he should do in this library. What exactly were libraries for?

Walking over to one shelf with Hal back on his shoulder he tried to decide which book to pick out. Not being able to decide he just randomly pulled out 3 from the shelf. Believing that's enough ran out the building and to his truck. Wall-E was excited, what could be in the books? What kind of information and knowledge he doesn't know about?

His truck finally in view a few meters ahead of him, he continues to walk until he's right by it. Not feeling it's necessary to go inside, Wall-E stayed outside and sat down, opening the first out of the three books. Humming Put on Your Sunday Clothes he reads the title page, '_Medic-..-al..first..aid' _resounded through his mind. He flipped through the next few blank pages in interest until one page began.

"_Infection of a wound"_

"_A wound is inflicted upon injury to oneself, either a scrape to the knee or a puncture wound by something rigid or sharp. Infection occurs when foreign contaminants enter the wound. The infection can cause serious sickness and can be fatal, so it is vital to cleanse the wound and treat. The skin consists of multiple layers, one such layer is the Dermis, if the wound is deep enough and reaches the Dermis, Scars are highly likely to form. To avoid getting an infection you should not come in contact with dirt or anything not cleansed, simply cleanse the wound with pure water and or alcohol if available as soon as possible."_

The pace at which the explanation was going was hard to keep up, but he actually got what it was saying. In fact, that explains the scars he has! He's had accidents throughout his life, so he feels reassured now to know what really happened. Knowing this will come in handy he closes the book and sets it to the side! Eager to read more of the things he picked out he picked up the second book.

Wall-E narrowed his eyes, this one was hard to pronounce..

'_P-..Phy-..Physics..'_

Continuing on for the next few pages Wall-E stopped at the first page of information.

'_To start with, let's talk about a basic thing in physics: Gravity._

_Gravity is the force of attraction by which terrestrial bodies tend to fall toward the center of the earth.'_

Wall-E stared, utterly confused. But never the less, kept on reading.

'_Example: Find a platform elevated from ground level and stand on top of it-'_

Wall-E looked around, and found the perfect object.

His truck.

A few seconds later, he was standing on the front edge of his truck and resumed reading.

'_-once on top, walk forward off the platfor-' _ Wall-E listened word for word, and doomed himself, for once he read that he stepped off the truck.

SMACK

A groan is heard. "…..Oh….that."

Minutes later, Wall-E recovered from his stunt. Feeling stupid that he allowed that to happen, but pleased with learning a new, modern term for something he generally knew about. Closing the book, he switched to the last one. '_Plants..'_ Soon finding the right page, he began to read.

'_Plants'_

'_Plants are the organisms nearly everywhere around you, even more than the oceans surrounding us. Without them, humans would not exist, for an obvious reason: Plants "breathe". Just like us, only what they take in is the opposite. We humans take in oxygen, and expel carbon dioxide. Plants however, __**take in**__ carbon dioxide, and __**expel**__ oxygen. It can be said they are what keep the world and everything in it alive.'_

This was truly interesting; Wall-E couldn't help but hum in wonder.

'_Plants can be noticed mainly by their green color. In fact, the trees and grass in your front lawn are plants!'_

Again he found this fascinating…aren't there trees and grass in It Only Takes a Moment? Those are trees? Wall-E couldn't help but be at awe, but suddenly a thought struck him, a thought that pulled him away from the book and caused him to look around in confusion. Trees?...Grass?..where are they? This perplexed him. Thinking he's had enough of reading for the day, he opened the ramp to his truck and picked up his things again, stepping inside to put all the things in their place, including his new treasures. After Finding a special place for the books, right under the toaster that held the cassette, Wall-E noticed something strange..

…Looking himself over, he could only gasp in horror.

HIS MASK!

He must have dropped it somewhere! With panic in his eyes and face he scanned the ground around him. '_Nothing!'_ He yelled in his mind. Wait..when he was digging around in the hill in Sector NA-033, where he found his new treasures, he must have dropped it there!

With no time to waste he darted to the Sector as fast as his legs could take him. If he were to be caught in a dust storm without it, things would get very, very hard! A few minutes later, he arrived at the area, the first signs of his work on a tower evident since he last was here. Without wasting any time he began scanning the area. It wasn't long until he sighed in relief at the sight of his gray breathing mask on the ground a few meters away. Walking over he picked it up and cleaned off any of the dirt left on it. '_time for home..'_ After reattaching the breathing mask around his neck, he began to jog back to his home, not wanting to leave his pet all alone forever.

But something caught his eye. It wasn't anything important, in fact it was just a rusted refrigerator as he's seen in some cassettes he's found. But..his curiosity was nagging for him to investigate. Thinking it over for a while, he turned to it and began to walk it's way, thinking it won't hurt if he takes a peek. He grabbed the handle for the lid and pulled…it didn't budge. Try after try it didn't work. Letting out an exasperated sigh he reached behind his utility belt and pulled out a interesting looking rod the side and diameter of his pinky. Getting right to the point he aimed it at the fridge and pressed a button on the device, a red laser shooting into the fridge. Recognizing it's melting through he began to trail the laser down fully, releasing the button once at the bottom.

The divided lid of the fridge fell apart.

'_Is..is that?..'_

"Plant?.." with an expression of awe he leaned in to further examine the small green appendage jutting out of the soft looking soil. '_What should I..do with it..'_ After giving it a thought, he only thought of one thing. Digging in his hands at each of its sides, he pulled the plant out with a plentiful amount of soil in its roots. Still in awe at the green being, this to him would pretty much be an 'alien' due to the color and his unawareness of the being. '_Reading..Does do people good.' _Was the only thing going through his mind as he walked back home with the plant in his hands. He knew exactly where he would put this.

Hal was waiting patiently by the ramp of his masters ramp, confused as to why he just darted away like he did, but immediately forgot and bounced with joy as he saw Wall-E, his master, walking back. Wall-E showed Hal the plant immediately and stepped into his home, in search of an object. It didn't take long for him to find it, in his lunch box, right where he put it was the boot he found today. Gently he eased the plant into the boot, it was a snug fit. Smiling at it contentedly, actually happy that he lost his breathe mask. He'd rather have a plant like this that made oxygen then his mask that filtered it any day. Not that it would work out though, but it's the thought that counts. Patting off dust from his lower pants and the collar fur of his jacket, he began to step outside to enjoy the rest of the daylight that was left.

It was then that he saw something…strange…


	3. Chapter 3

What..What is that? Stepping forward off the ramp Wall-E kept his eyes trained on t he single point of interest; a red dot the size of his palm glowing on the ground a few meters before him. What could this be? Determined, Wall-E walked to it and reached for it. He was surprised when the dog moved away from his reach. Staring at the glowing orb with disbelief, he approached it again and reached for it once more.

The same result, the orb shied away from his hand. _'How is that possible?'_ ran through his mind. With a quiet frown, it became decided.

He was **not** going to let this thing get away from him. If this didn't work..He is going to go full out from then on. Slowly he crept up on the flickering orb displayed on the dirt; It didn't seem to notice Wall-E's presence, good. With all his questions about to be satisfied, he lunged at the orb.

And met dirt.

He groaned in frustration. That's it. Jumping up to his feet, Wall-E ran full force at the orb, intent on catching that thing if it's the last thing he does. The orb seemed to notice this, because it zipped away from him down the bridge. Wall-E continued to give chase, it was just a few feet before him, it won't be too hard right?

Wrong.

The orb seemed to double in speed and take a left, right down a collapsed exit of the bridge leading to the ground below the bridge. This wasn't going to stop him, turning to follow the orb he picked up speed from his momentum and nearly yelled out as he tried to keep his footing. Once at the bottom he got his control back, the orb was still running away, and he was still on its tail. They were in an open plain of dirt and dust now, this was probably where the water dried up, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that darn orb! Cutting turns around dead bushes and rocks did little to stop Wall-E, he wasn't going to give up, this orb was his.

The chase continued between man and the light projection, taking them deeper and deeper to the empty dust plain. Little did Wall-E know, behind him and the opposite side as well was surrounding by a tight circle of similar orbs, rapidly closing in on both him and the decoy orb. The giant circle got smaller and smaller, tracing every part of the city and it soon hit the empty dust plains Wall-E was in. They were catching up.

Wall-E began to smirk slightly, the orb was right there; right there in front of him, he almost had it! He began to reach over to the light but the orb had other plans, instead it began to swerve in a slowly closing circle, Wall-E had no choice but to follow it, it was as if it was starting to center itself. The circles of orbs were a few dozen meters by the both of them, closing in closer and closer. At last the center orb stopped on its course, finally centered from its spiraling. This was it, Victory was his. With a smirk in his face, he touched the orb.

..huh? He couldn't feel anything. He tried again, feeling the ground around it and found the orb on his hand now, it was a light he just realized.

'_A light?..'_ He was startled to find a whole circle of orbs shot in from every direction and surrounded the center orb tightly right before him. The ground began to shake, it began to light up.

Wall-E looked up…

"Whoa!" was yelled from him as he saw three large balls of fire and smoke closing in on him, fast!

With panic written all over his face, he darted away from the orbs, as fast as he could away from them.

The rocket touched down, the force and heat of its rockets being diverted everything with smoke from the floor. Wall-E was blown away, he yelled as he was tossed through the ground, and came to a stop besides a medium sized boulder, uninjured. Smoke was everywhere; the rocket could be felt gently touching down and the whir of its engines dying down. Wall-E was left heaving for air, on his stomach besides this boulder. As he recovered from his near BBQ, the smoke began to clear. Wall-E calmed his breathing down far enough to grip around for his binoculars and bringing them to his eyes, zooming in on the large tripod chromed rocket. The rock under the rocket was red head on the surface..How would he look like if he stayed there? The thought gave made him tremble, binoculars rattling in hand.

His attention was diverted from the rock beneath the rocket to the bottom of the rocket, a door hissing open and a large mechanism lowered itself to the ground. Wall-E zoomed in to the front of the strange arm mechanism as it seemed to eject a white-looking eggshell. A million things were going through his head as he watched a three-clawed arm reposition the metal eggshell and a second arm type something onto it.. Should he run now? What is that thing doing?

No, he wanted to stay. Nothing like this has ever happened before. He thought as he centered his optics to the motionless object. Suddenly the eggshell hissed out air and it separated in a split second, he didn't know what to think when he saw a levitating oval shape in its place. The oval form gained a foot or two of altitude as its sides and head extended from its body.

"Whoa.." He said lowly as he stared at it. The levitating robot looked around and turned to his direction, beginning some sort of scan on the terrain around it. Wall-E couldn't help but zoom as best he could to the face of the robot, looking at its deep blue eyes blink every once in a while as it scanned the area.

'_What is it doing?'_ He thought.

The ground resumed to rumble, dust began to be kicked from the ground around the rocket engines. Wall-E buried his face into his arm as dust and heat began to be kicked off everywhere. It soon died bad down, the rockets' rumbling resounding through the area as it climbed and climbed back up into space. Picking up his face from his arm he watched it in awe. Remembering the other thing here besides himself, Wall-E looked back at the robot to find it looking up at the rocket too, the same expression, or lack of it, still on its face. The robot seemed to show an expression of slight joy for a second and began to spin and gain altitude, surprising Wall-E yet again. Soon it shot off into the distance, performing a set of twists and turns that could only make Wall-E whistle in amazement. Wall-E got onto his knees as he reattached the binoculars to his belt, moving behind the boulder to avoid being seen. He almost got a heart attack when he heard a thunderclap, as the robot broke the sound barrier and traced her arms into the air as she zipped right by him and around the whole empty dust plain. Finishing one more turn the robot came to a gentle stop a dozen meters before his boulder, he could only watch as it spun slowly to the ground. He hummed in wonder as a rock slipped from the boulder his hand was touching and slapped onto the ground.

BOOM

Hal turned to see a small blue mushroom cloud in the distance and quirked his antennae in wonder.

The robot glared dangerously to the boulder, she heard something with her motion and sound sensors and blasted the rock to bits and lava. She kept her ion cannon pointed at the decimated boulder for a few seconds longer, the deadly stare still evident on its face, making sure whatever she heard was terminated.

Wall-E wouldn't even dare to look, he was trembling, one hand on his mouth as he hid against the only piece of boulder left. The melted portions were a bit too close to him for comfort but he stayed put for his life's sake. With a flip of its arm the cannon retracted back into it and the stare disappeared. Almost as if it forgot it hovered over to a new location, leaving Wall-E to himself to recover from the blast, stunned. Slowly he peeked over the boulder at the retreating form of the robot. **Why** is he doing this?...Became a question apparent to him as he moves from his hiding spot. He ruffled whatever dust lodged itself into his hair and followed the robot, hopefully not to his grave.

He had so many questions in his mind as he took quiet steps to follow the robot, observing how it scanned several spots of ground and all of them he could he an unpleasantly negative alarm tone. What was it looking for? This kept on for a while longer, negative after negative beeps followed every scan. Eventually it led to a space with piles of rubber tires everywhere, crouching down Wall-E hid behind a certain pile and peeked through a tire at the robot, and another inconclusive scan was heard. Something caught Wall-E's eye, oh no, no no no no no. NO. Hal was on a tire a foot in front of his, looking at the robot in puzzlement and then back at Wall-E, who gave multiple sharp shakes of his head to Hal.

Despite Wall-E's pleas, what happened next was unavoidable; Hal began to scamper towards the robot. Wall-E stared with horror in his eyes; he was going to lose him for sure this time. His grip on the tire tightened until his knuckles turned white. Hal was on the ground now, making his way closer and closer until..

BOOM.

The robot had whipped around; the same dreaded stare stared down the hole where she fired her ion cannon. Wall-E was devastated, not even Hal could survive that, so what if he was mutated enough to survive a trash compactor, what about an ion cannon? Unlikely.

Just as Wall-E was about to start mourning, the object of his sadness crawled out from the smoking hole without a single scratch on him. His jaw fell.

The robots' stare turned into a form of curiosity as she retracted her cannon and offered the bug a fin, the tip separating into fingers and a thumb. Just like her head and arms the fingers weren't even connected to the arm, like opposite magnets against each other. Hal readily hopped on to the hand and ran along her shoulder. She let out a fascinated "Oooh", watching Hal on her shoulder and follows him as he switches to her other. Wall-E started in disbelief but relief soon flooded in, and a small sigh out. Hal couldn't help himself when he saw the opening between the robots' head and body, and zipped around and about. The ticklish robots' expression turned to joyful eyes as she giggled.

'_So she's a girl..'_ He chuckles to himself, finding the scene quite cute.

The robot was shaken out of her stupor and looked at Wall-E's direction, it didn't take a second longer before she upholstered her cannon from her arm and shot at the pile of tires he was at.

"ACK!" Wall-E yelled out as his hideout was shot into the sky and dashed to the next pile, only to have that one shot too. He was exposed.

And in the open.

He looked back at the robots' unwavering stare as she aimed her cannon straight at him, he was on his butt, hands on the ground to keep him up as he stared back at the robot in what he couldn't decide was fear or surprise.

She warbled a strange language to him.

Shaken from his stupor he looked at her confused. Was she trying to communicate?

She warbled the same sound twice more as she moved closer, glare and cannon aimed right at him.

He couldn't respond to her, He didn't know how to. Smoke from the blown up tired faded away, He could see her up-close now. Hal the little rascal popped out of nowhere and moved to the tip of her cannon. In an attempt to get her to recognize he's friendly, he offered a hand to Hal, and he hopped onto it. He hoped for the best. The female robot kept her stare on him and scanned him with her blue scanner. The result beeped inconclusive. With that said, or not, she retracted her cannon and turned away, hovering away to the continue her scanning. Wall-E just stared at her retreating form.

Is that it?

And then a realization struck him, maybe now it will be easier to make contact with her. The thought excited him for some reason, having another presence other than Hal and himself was so different….Wait..that's it..

He sighed. He just wanted to talk, no one other then Hal has been around him. With that noted in his mind, his fear disappeared. Maybe he really can talk to her, and see what she's up to. Maybe now it will be easier to follow her and watch her.

…Where did she go? Having lost sight of her, he shot to his feet and followed the last path she took.

It didn't take too long to find her, she didn't get far, she was just scanning ever place she could. She ended up going to the old BnL mall to continue her scans. He watched her as he leaned back against a wall from atop some escalators. Just what was she looking for? After another inconclusive scan she was alerted of his presence and swiftly looked up at him. Startled out of his wits he shot off the wall and fell back into a shopping cart. _'what the-..' _He couldn't get himself out. The cart started to move towards the escalators along with a whole group of them. _'no..no no nononononoNOO'_ Rocketing down the dead escalators uncomfortably on the cart he finally reached the bottom, but zoomed past the robot in a clear path to the automated doors. '_!'_ Finally giving up to push himself out, he jerked and tilted the cart out of the other zooming carts' paths. Narrowly avoiding a painful sandwich by them and the doors, unfortunately he smacked right down to the ground on his side.

The robot stared at him and shook her head as he hovered away from the groaning Wall-E.

Having finally gotten himself unstuck from the cart a minute later, he followed the robot out the mall and to a wrecked pipeline area. It was dark, the sun seemed to have went down an hour ago. He turned his sight back to the robot. An unpleasant feeling overcame his stomach. Calling her a robot sounded so cold..she's a girl right?..He'll just refer her to a girl from now on. She won't mind will she? Thinking to himself he missed the girl do one last inconclusive scan before zipping right past him and then back down, her limbs and head settling back into her body as she went into hibernation.

'_Is she done?'_ Wall-E lifted his face from his arm after being startled by the girls' sudden move. He moved aside his shirt and looked at his battery meter, only 2 out of 6 bars left, It would be best to go to sleep now. He lowered his shirt as he looked at the dormant bot. Maybe he can move in closer and sleep near her, he might hear her wake up by morning. Leaning over to look below him, he saw a slight metal path attached to the giant metal ball he was sitting on, gently stepping onto the railing he guided his way down carefully, hopping down safely after descending the rail.

He approached the dormant girl with caution..until he was right next to her and examined her. She really was dormant. Confirming his suspicions he looked around for a suitable place to make a bed…nowhere. Wall-E sighed

He missed his thin mattress.


End file.
